In general, a refrigerator is an apparatus that stores food and the like refrigerated or frozen by keeping a storage compartment defined in the refrigerator at a predetermined temperature using a refrigeration cycle consisting of a compressor, a condenser, an expansion valve and an evaporator. Such a refrigerator generally includes a freezing compartment in which food or beverages are kept frozen and a refrigerating compartment in which food or beverages are kept at a low temperature.
Refrigerators may be classified based on positions of the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment. For example, refrigerators may be classified into a top mount type refrigerator in which the freezing compartment is located above the refrigerating compartment, a bottom freezer type refrigerator in which the freezing compartment is located below the refrigerating compartment and a side by side type refrigerator in which the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment are left and right compartments divided by a partition.
The freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment are defined in a cabinet that forms an external appearance of the refrigerator and are selectively opened or closed by a freezing compartment door and a refrigerating compartment door respectively. The freezing compartment door and the refrigerating compartment door are pivotally rotatably coupled to the freezing compartment and the refrigerating compartment which have open front sides. Each door is provided with a gasket for hermetic sealing of the interior of the storage compartment.
In recent years, refrigerators to satisfy various consumer demands and to prevent loss of cold air caused by frequent door opening/closing have been proposed. For example, a refrigerator, which includes an extra storage space (hereinafter referred to as “auxiliary storage compartment” for convenience) in addition to a main storage compartment and allows a user to access the auxiliary storage compartment without opening a door of the refrigerator, has been proposed.
In addition, studies to enhance user convenience by allowing a user to selectively access the main storage compartment and the auxiliary storage compartment of the refrigerator have been conducted.